1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to archery equipment, and more particularly to an arrow rest for a recurve, compound, or the like, archery bow.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Avid archers employ the use of many accessories in their quest for shooting accuracy, ease and dependability. Such accessories include stabilizers, sights, mechanical releases and the aforementioned arrow rest. Each accessory must compliment and work in harmony with the others in order to attain the accuracy required by the archer.
Arrow rests for archery bows are well known to the schooled archer. However, those in existence today have flaws. Stationary rests tend to hinder or obstruct the arrow's flight path, thereby reducing the desired accuracy. Still another proposed provision envisions a collapsable arrow rest released by the shock of the bow. The bow shock can affect the stabilizers, release pressure, and bow sway causing an adverse effect on the arrow's accuracy. The aforementioned proposed collapsable arrow rest must be recocked after each successive shot causing a time lapse and interference in the archer's shooting rhythm.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,935,854 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,865,096, both to Troncoso, Jr., are examples of stationary rests. U.S. Pat. No. 4,344,409 to Barner envisions a collapsible arrow rest that works on the shock of the bow and requires recocking preceeding each shot.
There is, therefore, a great need for an improved arrow rest that works harmoniously with all other chosen archery accessories, provides proper arrow shaft and fletch clearance, is convenient to use and at the same time, improves the arrow's accurate trajectory.